


A Celestiel Sleep Inhibitor

by This_is_mine_bdiscd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_mine_bdiscd/pseuds/This_is_mine_bdiscd
Summary: Dean hasn't slept in days. Cas has a way to fix that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very Graphic and Explicit SMUT. Also I have only watched through season ten so if there is something in here that seems odd because you have seen season 11 and/or 12 I apologize. I just finished season 10. This is my first fanfiction EVER and would love to hear your opinions!

Swoosh. Castiel suddenly appeared in the bunker. “Dammit Cas!” Dean steadied the plate of pie he almost threw across the room when Cas made his entrance. “Sorry” Cas' voice was deep and his brows furrowed as they usually were. He seemed to always seem to be in a constant state of curiosity. Such a puppy. Dean thought. A handsome puppy. The thought entered before Dean had a moment to shoo it away. Why did his brain do that? “Dean?” Castiel's coarse voice interrupted Dean’s thoughts. “what, Cas what?” Deans asked sharper than intended. “I just asked where Sam was.” Cas snapped back. “Oh, Sam. Yeah, uh, he went on a beer run. The kitchen was empty and after this we're out of pie.” Cas raised his brow at Dean who was now rubbing his eye mid yawn. He had placed his pie down on the table but had yet to sit down. “when was the last time you slept?” Cas asked concerned for Dean's well being. He had always felt something different around Dean than he had the other humans, but it wasn’t until he became human that he realized just how different. Even now in his angelic form he could feel a warm yearning for Dean. “I caught a few hours a few days ago after a case. It’s been pretty quiet around here. I haven’t had anything try to kill me in a few days, how am I supposed t get tired? “ Dean chuckled the way he did when he tried to avert attention away from himself. The truth was he was exhausted. Without a case he had hours and hours of time to think about other things, like Cas. Cas and him had grown very close but the closer they got the more weary Dean was. He had enough to deal with without questioning his sexuality. Even more than that, would his affection be returned? Angels don’t. Have the same emotions as humans do. If he admitted he loved Cas, and Cas didn’t love him back or even understand how to, would the job suffer? Did anyone really need any more. Emotion to stir into the chaos of there life. Then again, if the affection was returned maybe he would have another small piece of sanity. Cas' thoughts were just as torn. Dean seemed straighter than an arrow but there were times Cas questioned this. Many times he would find himself lost in Deans dazzling emerald eyes, pupils dilated. His mouth only slightly open. When they hugged and his touch would linger just an inch too low and a moment too long. Even now Dean should be sitting and enjoying his pie. He was obviously fatigued, but instead he still stood waiting for Cas to speak next. Or maybe he knew the opportunity was here. They were alone in the bunker, Sam wouldn’t be back for another hour. In a moment of courage Cas spoke' “ I can help you sleep.” Dean looked up caught off guard. His face was flushed, his thoughts less than pure. He quickly composed himself, putting on his go to masculine impression. “ nah, I’m good Cass, I don’t want none of your creepy angel powers putting me to sleep. Castiel’s voice was low and dominate. A combination that sent a flush into Dean’s face. “Actually Dean,” Cas took a step closer so he was only inches from Dean,” I was thinking about some a little less…supernatural.” Dean smirked, finally accepting the warm sensation he felt in his jeans as they began to tighten. “ I think you underestimate me. I can tech you a thing or two about supernatural.” Dean licked his lips and swallowed with a sly smile. Cas watched his Adams apple bob under the stubble on his neck. Cas matched his sultry smirk before grabbing his collar swimming him around and pinning him to the nearest wall. Without touching him he held Dean firmly against the walls. Dean stared in utter disbelief in Castiel’s angelic ocean eyes. They were soft and beautiful but seductive dominance glistened in them as well. They stood this way for as long as either could handle. Dean began to squirm under Castiel's grip. He was needy. Cas grinned at this and slowly pressed his body against Dean, slowly grinding his pelvis against Dean’s semi-firm member. Cas pressed his lips softly against Dean's the bought them to his lovers ear. “you may have experienced supernatural, but It’s about time you feel something a little more.” Cas quickly dragged his tongue along the edge of Dean’s ear before finishing his sentence, “Celestial.” Cas felt Dean’s mem twitch underneath the denim fabric. He brought his lips back up to Deans and Dean welcomed them hungrily. Their lips danced a sultry waltz and each time one got too near the other would pull away momentarily. Each time their mouths separated they gasped for air, not know when the next time they would be willing to pull apart for air. The lights above them suddenly burst leaving them in the dark. Dean's face shot to attention ready to defend. Cas just smiled and spoke with his sexy rasp of a voice. “sorry.” Dean grinned already pulling his lips back to Cas's. Again they passionately pressed there eager mouth together; sparks flew above them from the light sockets. Cas finally released Dean who immediately grabbed Cas's waist pressing them even closer together, as if that were possible. They grinded each other sending warm pulsing thrills through their bodies making them all the more eager. Dean slithered out of his jacket and Cas slowly slid his hands to the hem of Dean’s shirt. He pressed his warm palms against Deans bare skin under his t-shirt. He slowly slid them up stopping momentarily to rub Dean’s hard nipples. Dean let out a pleasured moan intensifying there mouths, yet to detach themselves. Only for a moment did they pull apart long enough for Cas to slip Dean out of his T-shirt and admire the being that stood in front of him. His broad shoulders looked as if they were chiseled . Cas began exploring with his mouth, kissing and licking every inch of skin on Deans torso. W hands explored Cas. His muscles tensing with passion. . He slipped Cas out of his trench coat. “Lay on the table.” Cas demanded lustfully in between pants. Dean, also panting , stepped over to the table and hoisted up. There eyes glued on each other as they moved. Cas looked at Dean hungry for him, starving. His slacks were tight against his erection. He loosened his tie watching Dean still who undid his belt and threw it to the side. Cas slipped his tie off his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt. Dean took over the task when Cas brought his lips back to him. Cas placed himself between Deans legs hanging off the edge of the table. He unbuttoned Deans jeans and when his shirt was completely off he shifted Dean to lay down on the table and he straddled on top of him. He ground his erection against Deans a few more times before teasing Deans waistline with his tongue. Finally he ripped Deans jeans and boxers off. The red glow from the emergency lights were their only light but it was enough to see Deans throbbing member. With on swift movement he encapsulated the entirety of it into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Dean let out an intense cry of pleasure. “Sn of a…fuck Cas!” he gripped the angels black locks tightly as he continued to massage Deans cock with his tongue. Cas finally pulled up and Deans erection oozed with precum. Cas lucked his lips as he unbuttoned his own trousers. He slipped them off with ease. Dean gasped at Cas’ erection. He was deliciously gorgeous. He anxiously sat up and positioned himself to suck Cas. His ass stuck in the air facing away from Cas. Cass grabbed it firmly and massaged in the rhythm that Dean sucked the precum from his penis. After neither could take any more, Cas laid dean on the table and pulled his pelvis to the edge of the table where he stood flush to Deans entrance. He plunged Deans cock into his mouth one more time as he pressed a slick finger into Dean. With his other hand he pressed two fingers against Dean’s forehead so he could feel no pain, at least for the moment. Cas thrust himself into to Dean and slowly picked up pace until they were both thrusting into each other. Cas' impressive member pressed against Dens prostate with every thrust. Dean let out a moan with everyone sending a vibration into Cas. Cas. Took his hand and massaged Deans cock. In one sweet erotic moment they both came. Dean felt Castiel’s warm cum fill him as his own orgasm made his muscles pulse around Cas who experienced another orgasm. Dean came allover the both of them. After a moment to breath Cas slid out slowly. He watched deans intense eyes watching him as he licked Dean clean. They shed on their pants just in time for Dean to pass out, exhausted. Cas carried his warm body to his bed and laid him down. He laid down next to him and although he could not sleep, he was in a similar calm euphoric state. Around fifteen minutes had passed when he heard Sam walk in calling to announce that there was now food. He heard him walk into the main area and set the groceries down on the table they were just entangled on earlier. A moment passed. Sam looked down at the ground to finds Cas' coat crumpled on the floor with his tie and Deans shirt. “I CALLED IT!” Sam's voice echoed through the dark bunker. Moments later the lights flicked back on. Dean rustled awake for a moment. “wha…t” he mumbled his eyes never opening. Cas raised his hand and the light switched off. Dean rolled over spooning Cas who whispered something in enochian. Dean drifted off to a satisfying sleep.


End file.
